


Fever Dream (In Childhood Spaces)

by cridecoeur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wakes with blood in his mouth and curls in, curls in, curls – oh no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dream (In Childhood Spaces)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for wellymuck. Remus waking up after the Shack. With Snape and all that.

He follows a rabbit through a field of white lilies, cunts of them open and vulgar touch of bumblebees like his want shivering against green bright spring: clouds tumble a white noise: thunder shudders down rain, crash of it like broken bones (bones rearranged).

Touch of wind and snag of long grass and the rabbit darts away. A change, cessation of rain and storm, and Sirius standing, growing from the wet lily earth and the moon a snatched light over them, and now the flowers growing faces, featureless and slick. He finds himself suddenly in an unexpected place, that room with red glass windows and votaries, a church on the Scottish moor. Here, the white looming altar, and, here, the glittering sweet cross, and, here, the open humming mouth of an organ.

His mother cries: shudder of mouth and reek of breath: oh no, that’s him, oh no, shudder of wolf mouth and reek of blood, his blood, and himself wailing in the green Scottish night, oh no. Children play circle games in the churchyard, flapping their arms, a tumble of limbs or wings and, oh, the flights of birds like falling, falling.

(Remus wakes with blood in his mouth and curls in, curls in, curls – oh no.)


End file.
